f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Sledding
Heavy Sledding is the first episode of the second season of F Is for Family and the seventh episode, overall. Synopsis Frank struggles to keep it together while unemployed as Sue is forced to make money for the family. Meanwhile, a snow day involving sledding leads to a series of unfortunate mishaps. Plot As the family stresses over not having enough money since Frank's unemployment, Sue decides to use a snow day as an excuse to spend some time together and have fun. During their trip to the sledding hill Frank and Sue run into Vic, who has a new girlfriend, and Ginny who's life is now seemingly going great. Maureen meanwhile disobeys Frank and goes off to play with Ben and Ken, while Bill and Phillip are tormented by Jimmy. Kevin meanwhile meets up with his friends, who tease him for being a virgin, which prompts him to go talk to Claire. Like in the past, she seems to return his feelings for her and invites Kevin over. As that is happening, Ben and Ken use a cinder block to break the ice, and Jimmy sends Bill sliding across the ice, hitting Maureen in the face on his way, and tripping Kevin and causing him to fall into a newly formed hole. The contact with water sends him into a panic attack, which Frank attempts to sooth before seeing Maureen's bloody eye and rushing over to her instead, dropping Kevin, who falls in again, this time going under entirely. The family rushes to the hospital, Frank demanding something be done about Maureen immediately, while ignoring Kevin's hypothermia. Afterwards, to try and make up for the lousy outing, Frank suggests they go out to dinner. The family is getting along and having a good time, until Frank realizes he can't afford to pay the bill. Sue slips him the money to avoid embarrassment, though begins to worry about their financial state again that night. As luck would have it, though, Bob Pogo calls wanting a meeting with Frank. Characters Major Characters *Frank Murphy *Sue Murphy *Kevin Murphy *Bill Murphy *Maureen Murphy *Lex *Bolo *Claire *Jimmy Fitzsimmons *Phillip Bonfiglio *Bob Pogo Minor Characters *Bratty Kid *Colt Luger *Roger Dunbarton *Rosie Roosevelt *Red *Carl *Brandy Dunbarton *Chief Cornfeathers *Vivian Saunders *Carnac the Magnificent *Otto Holtenwasser *Jim Jeffords *Vic Reynolds *Cutie Pie *Ginny Throater *Greg Throater *Ben *Kenny *Beatrice *Babe Bonfiglio (Name Written Down) *Goomer (Name Written Down) Trivia *'Title Reference:' The term meaning rough and difficult conditions, which is currently what Frank and Sue are going through. The title also refers to Maureen undergoing a rough experience while sledding. *Haley Reinhart is now billed in the opening sequence alongside Bill Burr, Laura Dern, Justin Long, Debi Derryberry, and Sam Rockwell. *Frank's first name is revealed to be Francis, though the X for his middle name has yet to be known. *Kevin is revealed to have aquaphobia. *Vic has a steady girlfriend for the first time in the series. *Sue mentions that her father's name is Joe, and that she has another relative named Cindy who was the flower girl at her wedding. **In Season 3, it's revealed that Sue's father's name is actually Stan, which may suggest that Joe is a nickname, or his middle name. *The Newspaper that Frank reads reveals that Roger Dunbarton didn't mention or at least thank Frank Murphy for ending the Union Strike, thus further infuriating him. In fact, it states that Roger only thanks one of his managers, Bob Pogrohovich. **The Newspaper also discloses that Roger Dunbarton has a Perverted Characteristic. It says that during a couple of years, Roger forbid his stewardesses to wear underwear on the job. Continuity *This episode takes place 3 weeks after the events of the previous episode, and since the events of the previous episode take place on December 24, 1973, that places the events of this episode near January 14, 1974. *Frank sinks into depression after losing his job in "O Holy Moly Night". *Bill gets mentally scarred, after walking in on Kevin masturbating. This is the third time in the series, he gets scarred. The first was in "The Trough", when he saw a bunch of guys with their dicks out in the bathroom, and the second time was in "Bill Murphy's Day Off", when he saw his parents having sex, complete with the image of his dad's nutsack, slapping against his mom's crotch. *Kevin first learns about how he nearly drowned as a toddler. *Bill seemingly no longer fears Jimmy Fitzsimmons, after standing up to him in "Bill Murphy's Day Off". *Ginny got back together with her husband, Greg. Although, he's still repulsed by her. Cultural References *Kevin's high school is called Huey Long High. *List of closed schools: **Abraham Lincoln Elementary **John F. Kennedy High School **Robert F. Kennedy High School **Martin Luther King Middle School **Sharon Tate Elementary **Jayne Mansfield School of Driving **Anton Cermak Tech **Medgar Evers Center for Creative Non-Violence **Archduke Franz Ferdinand School of Cosmetology **Huey Long High **Alfred P. Southwick Elementary **Nancy Kline ??? **Amelia Earhart School of ??? **??? High **Buddy Holly High **??? Rosenberg Elementary Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premiere